Just routine
by mirrors02
Summary: Oneshot - What happens when Len finds out Rin's weird routine?


**So, let's begin the new year with a whole new oneshot!**

**It's short and rushed, but I tried to give some humor to it.**

**Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do own a copy of Project diva F and F 2nd, as well as a nendoroid of Len and Rin, does this give me an ownership? I don't think so xD.**

**X-X-X**

Rin likes it when Len got to take a shower before her. It may sound weird, but she simply loves it. Why? Well, let's begin with the fact that their house, even with four people living in it, has only two bathrooms.

One of those bathrooms is in their parent's room ( Rin's mom and Len's dad, since they're not truly brother and sister), but, their parents are never home, they're always traveling together because of work. The problem is: when they're traveling, for some weird reason, they always lock the door to their room, so the teenagers can't get in there while they're away. Weird, indeed.

That leaves only one bathroom for them to use. But, what does this have to do with Rin liking when Len takes a shower before her? Well, that's because Len always forgets his clothes in the bathroom. And when Len forgets his clothes in the bathroom, it gives Rin a chance to continue with her little and secret routine: she loves to smell her housemate's clothes.

It all began when Len, without noticing, gave her some of his clothes mixed with her after doing laundry. She liked his clothes and, being the tomboy she is, she decided to use them.

Wearing his clothes, she found something out. Len smells really good. For her, at least. Since then, she has this habit of smelling his clothes when Len isn't near. If they had some kind of intimacy, she would love to embrace him every day, just so she could smell his scent (not only this, she would love to embrace him, anyway).

**X-X-X**

Len finished cleaning the dishes and went to the living room. He looked at the clock, he had one and a half hour until his shift at work. Ele turned to Rin, which was sitting on the couch watching TV, and asked:

"Are you going to use the bathroom now? Because I need to take a shower."

"No, you can go first," Rin answered.

Len nodded and got upstairs. Twenty minutes later, he had finished his shower. When he opened the door, Rin was waiting outside. Combing his hair, he stepped aside so she could enter and went to his room.

Rin entered the bathroom; the place was still covered in steam fog. She looked around and found what she as looking for. The laundry basket. She smiled when she saw the shirt he was wearing on top of the other clothes.

Slowly, Rin took the cloth to her nose and started smelling the scent she oh so loved. What she didn't notice was that she had forgotten to close the door.

Len reached the hall but then realized that he had left his keys in his room. Len went upstairs and found his keys on his bed table. When he went back to the stairs, noticed that the bathroom door was open.

"Rin's done? Hmm, she forgot the lights on." Len then walked to the bathroom.

When Len got there, he stopped at the door when he found that Rin was still in there, but what made him confused, was the fact that she was holding his clothes.

"Ahn… Rin, what are you doing?" He asked.

Len's voice startled her, almost making her jump. Her mind started to run, trying to formulate a good excuse to what she's been doing. She turned to Len with a nervous smile, while he tilted his head cutely (for her), confused.

"Doing laundry? Haha," she answered, thinking he wasn't going to buy it.

"Oh, okay… Well, I'm leaving to work, until later…" Was what Len said and then he left.

Rin sighed in relief when he left and went back to what she's doing. But she didn't forget to make a mental note.

"Close the door next time."

When Len entered the Café, he realized something. Rin doesn't do the laundry, HE does the laundry, because, last time she tried, she drowned the house into soapsuds. The fact that she was doing laundry meant she was planning something**¹**. He would have to keep an eye at her now.

**X-X-X**

Some weeks passed since the last incident. Rin was being way more careful, because she didn't want Len to find out that she smelled his clothes. How would she explain that? _Ah, I have this little obsession over you, but since I can't have you, I'm happy with just smelling your clothes?_ Yeah, better not.

Rin had just got home from one of her street fights**²** and needed a good bath, to get the sweat away. Len was working and would get home in one or two hours. While she bathed, she got upset that Len's clothes weren't in the basket, meaning that he already took them to laundry.

Len got home while Rin was bathing. He was exhausted and really need a shower to relax. When looking for his pajamas, he realized that his shirt wasn't in his closet.

Rin finished her bath, got out of the bathroom and went to her room. While combing her hair, she noticed a bunch of folded clothes on her bed. What got her attention was the first shirt, that wasn't hers, it was Len's pajamas shirt. Smiling, she took the shirt with her two hands.

"It's his PJ shirt! He sleeps with this! It's probably impregnated with his smell!" She thought, excitedly.

Rin closed her eyes when she felt the smell invading her nose. Len left his room, going to Rin's, he probably had mixed their clothes again. When he arrived at the girl's room, the door was open (God, why did she always forget to close it?).

"Rin, have you seen my shirt, I think that…" He stopped when he saw what Rin was doing, "Rin, why are you smelling my shirt?"

She felt her body freeze at his question. Slowly, she turned to the boy at the door, her eyes widened. She was panicking. What was she going to do? What to do? She needed to think of something, and fast! Then, a light lit up her mind.

"I'm not smelling it, you idiot. I just sneezed and needed something to clean my nose!"

**X-X-X**

"Ew, Rin! How am I going to wear that now?"

**X-X-X**

**So, this one is based at a story that I'm trying to do. It's a LenxRin, but I'm kind stuck with it, so, I don't think I'll be posting it so soon.**

**This one shot was supposed to be part of that fic, but I turned into an independent oneshot. It still has connections with the original, but you won't notice them, since the original isn't complete and up.**

**1 – Because of things that happens at the original story, Len is kind suspicious of Rin.**

**2- In the original, Rin is a troublemaker and a streetfighter queen.**


End file.
